The Fallen
by misstressskylarblack
Summary: After finding an abandoned baby, Steve and the rest of the Avengers choose to take care of her as a family together. As she grows up, strange events start to take place around her, all leading up to one big mystery no one is ready for. Summary sucks, story is alright. Stony and yaoi as well. I hope you enjoy.


_**Hey guys! So this will be a remake of Mysterious Daughter (god that title is awful...) This literally took me MONTHS to complete because of school, lack of inspiration and general laziness. So I will try to do my best to make this better! I hope you guys like it! P.S. Sorry for the description of the Avengers like that in the 4th paragraph... Dunno why I did that...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and its wonderful characters. If I did, a lot of the gay couples that appear in this story would be happening in the movies. Any characters you don't recognize I can happily call mine.**_

* * *

><p>This wasn't a time that he should be out wandering the streets of New York. He didn't mean to stay out this late or mean not to answer his phone when his boyfriend called him. The phone was just too darn confusing! And besides, it was snowing and despite his time in the freezing murky waters of the Arctic, he wanted to spend as much time in the snow as possible. It was midnight now, the streets alight with a soft orange and yellow and the roads bustling with cars of all types. Old cars, new cars, big cars, small cars and many types of taxi's.<p>

Steve Rogers was one of the few people on the sidewalk, hands in his pocket and walking quickly so he could get home and perhaps coax his lover away from his lab and to their shared bed. Earlier, he had gone out on one of his trips to the Children's Hospital, dressing into his suit in the bathroom and walking around the hallways, hospital rooms and playrooms. He greeted each child kindly and enjoyed the smiles on their faces or the tears in their eyes as they got the chance to meet the one and only, Captain America! The First Avenger!

After that, he went out to eat at a family owned diner that Tony was well acquainted with. He spent at least 2 hours there, eating and talking with the owner. Then he made his pit stop at Central Park, finding a nice place to sit and draw the winter. When he realized that it was getting very dark out, he had checked his watch. Now, he was walking hurriedly to get back home, expecting at least one fight he'll have to break up between the other Avengers at the tower before he can go to sleep. Most likely, Clint and Natasha fighting over the TV remote, Bruce trying hard not to lose his cool, Tony yelling at Dummy in the lab or making something explode,Thor complaining about the lack of pop tarts in the kitchen and Loki with his hand resting on his face and sighing at his brother. Steve smiled a little at the thought.

Oh yes, the Avengers were an interesting group of people. Steve, a man from the 1940's who had been found in ice and taken out, only to be harshly shoved into a world he didn't understand. Bruce, a gamma radiation scientist who could turn into a green rage monster and kill any one of them if he so pleased. Clint, an agent from SHIELD who thought every one of his ridiculous puns were funny, but was very dangerous with a bow. Natasha, the Russian SHIELD agent who didn't play well with others and the only woman in the Avengers. Thor, the Norse God of Thunder who would frequently visit from Asgard and who was slowly learning about 'Midgardian' culture. Loki, Thor's brother, Norse God of Mischief and user of tricky magic. He had been the enemy of the Avengers, but after awhile, Loki was forgiven after giving a lengthy apology and being forced to do other things by Tony, and accepted into the Avengers. And finally, his boyfriend, Tony, a genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist who played the part as the metal clad superhero, Iron Man and won the heart of America. It was quite a mixed group of crazies bunched up as one big family, but it was the only family Steve had and he wouldn't give it up any other way.

Steve yawned and rocked on his feet as he stood at the crosswalk, waiting for his turn to run across the street. He could see the Avenger Tower shadowing all the buildings around it, one floor in particular lit brightly. Steve quickly ran across the street when a car honked at him, waving apologetically as he crossed.

Steve had been about a few blocks from the tower when his enhanced hearing caught a muffled sound. It was high pitched and resembled a whine. He stopped and looked around, focusing on that sound. It was absent and he hesitated, before slowly walking off. Steve stopped again. He heard the sound again, and this time it started to get longer before stopping. Steve looked around for a bit before the sound sprung up again.

Down an alleyway...

Steve looked to the sides before going down the alleyway and heading toward the sound, which had now turned into crying deep into the alleyway. It sounded tortured and sad, heartbreaking to Steve as he hurried to the dead end.

As he approached, the crying became louder and drawn out, as if the source was in a constant thundering pain. What Steve had found next was a small bundle in a damp corner. He frowned and bent down to pick it up, wincing slightly as the screaming got louder. Brushing the hood of the bundle away, teary blue green eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened and held the baby close. The whines had come from the small, shivering infant in his arms. Steve was shocked to have found that someone had left a helpless baby out in the snow to die. He gave the child in his arms a closer look and smiled at the small tufts of red hair. "Poor thing... Where's your mom?" He asked softly, rocking on his feet and bouncing the baby. The baby had calmed down quickly, letting out small gurgles and a smile at the blond. Steve smiles back. "Well... No sense leaving you out here... Would you like to come back with me?" he asked again. The baby simply stared up at him with her stunning eyes before closing them and resting her head against his chest. Steve took that as a yes and turned to the mouth of the alley.

He suddenly paused, noticing a figure watching him from the opening, dressed in rags, face hidden behind the shadow of her hood. She cocked her head to the side, her lips in a tight line. Steve clutches the baby tight as he walks cautiously up to her. "Hello? Ma'am? Do you possibly know who dropped this baby off here. She's close to death ma'am! Plea-" he was cut off when the woman suddenly bolted out of sight, running for it. Steve made sure to keep the baby safely tucked into his side and ran after the woman. "Ma'am please I just want to ask you something!" He called after her, running at top speed to catch up.

The woman looked back and seem to panic at noticing how fast Steve was. She grabbed a trash can and threw it down, creating an obstacle that Steve smoothly jumped over. Steve was on her in an instant, grabbing her by the arm and pulling on her. The woman slipped and clutched onto Steve for stability before turning to him. A strong gust threw the woman's hood down, making Steve's eyes widen. She was young, about sixteen. She had white hair that ended just below her shoulder blades. Her hair wasn't really what made him pause. It was the amount of blood staining the white and her pale skin. Her amber eyes were sunken and haunted. Since he was distracted by her baffling appearance, she had twisted away and launched a kick into his gut. She ran down the sidewalk before stopping and turning to him, eyes looking him up and down. She pulled up her hood and turned the corner.

Steve watched her go, mind running through what had just happened. He blinked back to reality when he heard the baby in his arms start to cry again. With a soft sigh, he adjusted her in his arms and continued his walk back home.


End file.
